AHH! I'm Dracula!
by Sabor Tooth Tiger
Summary: Just when I think nothing else can go wrong, I get sucked into my Dracula book only to find that I have been put in the body of Dracula himself. Help me! Twilight and Dracula crossover. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

Chicken

Chicken!

I don't own Dracula or Twilight. I only own my made-up characters.

AHH! I'm Dracula!

Summery: Just when I think nothing else can go wrong, I get sucked into my Dracula book only to find that I have been put in the body of Dracula himself. Help me! (Twilight and Dracula crossover)

Chapter 1

Hi, my name's Diana. I don't usually tell people this but I need to tell someone before I go crazy from it. But I want to tell it in story.

I was a normal twenty-six year old girl. I had a job as a doctor; I had a good car, good house, and a good life. But here's where things went wrong. I was still in collage. I was put in a bunch of rooms with people younger than me. It made me feel old.

I was fairly small and looked pretty young so people didn't know my age unless I told them. I was a cheerleader. Unlike the rest of them, I was extremely clumsy in sports and acrobatics.

So my story begins when I was going home after a hard days work. I walked out of the school building, my blond hair in a pony tail. A kid around eighteen runs past me and my eyes widened. He had one of my pink bras in his hands. Not only that but he was waving it around like a flag.

"I got a bra! I got a bra!" He yelled. People around him were laughing, blushing or (the boys) would praise him. You see, this guy's a real jerk to girls.

As if I wasn't embarrassed enough, one of the actual air-head snotty cheerleaders suddenly shout out: "That's Diana's bra!"

Let me tell you that I have never felt more embarrassed in my life. People turned around until I was in their sight then they laughed. Some almost couldn't stand up right. My face went red and I lowered it to try to hide it in my coat. Then I ran away while holding books over my head. I ran to my dorm and locked the door.

I dumped my stuff on the floor in the kitchen. I just wanted to cry. I wish my brother was here. He was all mussel and brawn.

I would tease him and call him Emmett because he resembled Emmett in my copy of the Twilight book. They were so much alike. So child-like and so innocent but at times, so violent and scary. But my brother had passed away a year ago from heart cancer.

Nothing was they same since he died. My parents divorced and I was dumped here. I went up to my room and lay down on my bed and cried in my pillow. My room was pretty small and my bedside table had a picture of my whole family on it.

My brother, Jason, sat on the porch. I sat on his lap. Mom and dad stood on both sides of us. We were all smiling. So happy and carefree. That was taken a week before we found out he had cancer.

I looked around the room, eyeing my bat pictures. I loved bats. They were so fascinating. Things in my dorm were quiet. So I decided to read my copy of 'Dracula'. I didn't get far in it but I got to where Dracula had met Lucy and Mina.

I sighed. _'Things must be easier in your world huh, Drac?'_ I thought and laughed. I loved calling him 'Drac' for an odd reason. I knew my life wasn't really bad but I was depressed.

I turned the page and suddenly a bright light blinded me. "What's going on?!" I yelled. Suddenly I felt two strong hands grab my wrists. I dropped the book and screamed. The hands started to pull me into the book.

I continued to scream. Even when I was pulled in. Then I remembered nothing of what happened next.

-o-

My head hurt and I groaned and moaned in agony. But that voice…it wasn't mine! It belonged to a man! I shot my eyes open but I couldn't see anything. I tried to sit up but my head hit something hard and I fell back to the position I was in.

The bump didn't hurt when I hit 'whatever-it-was'. I let my hands reach out and the touched something that wasn't very far from me. It slid up and up until it opened. I was actually in something.

"Hurry! Hide behind here! He's waking up!" a silent voice urged. I just ignored it as I sat up and inspected where I was. So far, all I gathered was that it was a castle sort of thing…wait…castle? CASTLE!? I looked at myself in a frantic hurry.

I was defiantly no longer a woman. It looked as if I was a man in a black suite and cape. Just…like…Dracula's…I let out a huge yell. It was so loud that the castle and everything in it shake. Glass brake and shatter then scatter all over the floor. Items fell over. And the thing I was in rattled.

Finally I stop yelling. My throat was sore…er…Dracula's throat was sore. Wait. Was it mine or was it still Dracula's? No matter, I have to get out. But just before I was able to climb out of the coffin, three women run down the stairs and run to me.

"Master. Are you alright? Did that nasty hit on the head to anything to you?" The blond haired girl asked. I looked at her blankly. Obviously, still in too much shock for my brain to register anything.

"Who are you?" I asked nervously and blankly. Suddenly, the scariest thing happens. The tree girls coo at me, like I was a little child that lost its way. They hug me which was even more scary since they barley have any clothes on at all.

I desperately struggle to get free of the three women that were clinging to me. This was sick! I'm a woman, trapped in a man's body! How disturbing can this get!? Whoa! I don't like where their hands are going! I got to get out of here!

I let out another ear damaging yell only this was shorter than the first one and the three girls back off, knowing I don't like what they're doing. I quickly climb out of the coffin and run to a corner.

I want to be far away from them as possible. I don't even know them! I don't even remember reading about them in the Dracula book!

Finally the red head walks up to me. "What's wrong, master? Did we do something wrong? If so, forgive us." She cried desperately and bowed, followed by the other two.

Ok, now I officially want to jump off a cliff and die…and stay dead…

Then if it were even possible (said the girl in a vampire's body), a lightbulb would have appeared above my head.

I straighten myself like Dracula would and my new body seemed to understand because it went perfectly in that position.

"I have hit my head really hard in my last battle, I cannot remember a thing." I said stern fully. And those three idiots bought it.

They began to talk amongst themselves and I, being able to hear them, heard that they were going to take me to a witch to see my head. But my thoughts went off of them, and to the voice I had heard earlier.

The voice sounded so familiar. But I could not figure out what.

OOOOOOOOOO

A/N: I hoped you like chapter 1. What categories do you want this to be and what do you want me to put in it later on in this story? Now I hope you liked this.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Dracula or Twilight. I only own my made-up characters.

ALERT! OTHER CATAGORIES NEEDED!!!

**Chapter 2**

I HATE HER! I HATE HER! I HATE HER! I HATE THIS WITCH! SHE KEPT SPRAYING ME WITH STUFF THAT STUNG!

I would growl and his. Sometimes I would even roar! It hurt so much. By instinct, I would try to get up so I could run away but the three completely disgusting women held me down in my coffin.

I kept trying to get out while waking all of Romania up with my roaring and yelling.

"Calm now, Count. It's not THAT bad is it? At least it isn't a cross! I'm just trying a remedy to get your memory back." The witch hissed at me and began mixing potions while another witch (who I currently hate) kept spraying me with stinging water that made me cry out.

"Ladies! Hold him down! I have to force this potion down his throat!" The potion witch cackled as she came over to the coffin with a giant bottle of a green substance. It reeked with Garlic….wait…GARLIC?!

SHE WAS TRYING TO KILL ME!..................................................MORE THAN I AM ALREADY! I HAVE TO GET OUT! Which means…(gulp) doing something that Drac would do if he had his body back.

I bit the three vampire women's hands. They screeched and let me go. I kicked the potion out of the witches' hands and stood up. The stinging water witch started spraying me with that horrible water. It burned like crazy but I ran anyway. I ran until I reached a window.

Bad news…I didn't know how to turn into a bat. Running to the huge door, I used whatever I could find to keep it closed. I knew that wouldn't hold for long. So I did the next best thing.

I jumped out the window and fell to the moat down below. I knew that I'd survive. Once I landed in the water, I swam to the surface and run away as quietly as I could. The echo of the three vampire brides followed me. They called for me, beckoning me to come back. My new body wanted to run back to them but I thought of the pain that they did to me and instead of running to them, I ran away.

**OOO**

I didn't count how long I ran but I reached a small town rather quickly. It was old and dirty and had a foul smell but I had to get away from here or hide. The sun was ready to come up and I had failed to tag my coffin along for I was too busy running for my undead life.

I'm starting to hate my new body. I had no idea how to use my powers. My life was much easier when I was still the same, plain old human Diana!

My nose filled with the horrible stink of dead fish. I could tell people were stirring from their slumber.

"The count! The count is still out!" A woman shrieked! I guess I can understand Romanian thanks to who I got turned into. The town began to panic and whimper as they watched be carefully.

I rushed to the big ship that had docked here to deliver fish. They were Americans. Good. The exact place I need to go. I walked up to him, hoping that Drac's story was not in America by this time.

**OOO**

Things were going as planned, I was allowed on the ship until they reached America. I found a dark crate that looked perfectly sealed that I could use. That just leaves the blood shortages.

**OOO**

I can't wait until I reach America. I was forced to feed on rats – I think I'm ready to puke the blood back up! - I was planning on going to Forks, Washington when I got off. Mainly because I heard that it was drowsy and cloudy most of the time up there.

I had to come up with a story once I got there. After much thinking, I came up with a plan. I was to act like a Father who lost his family at sea and was seeking a place to get away.

BAH! That's been used before, but what else could I do? I had to get away from that holy water witches. I think my face is still burning from it.

The door to the upper deck opened. My fangs stung my gums in annoyance as my ears twitched. Can't he tell that I'm not to be disturbed until night!

"Sorry to bother you sir, but we have arrived. You have until night to get off."

He's going down first…

I stayed in my crate until it was night. I snuck off the ship –Taking that man as a snack- and ran to the woods. America seemed to be a lot more advance then Romania was. I tried to do what Edward –A Twilight character- was doing with his family, hunting animals.

Though, I don't think my new body could handle animal blood because once I drank blood from a bear, I almost instantly threw it back up. I'm guessing I had to get used to it first.

Thanks to whatever meal you could call that bear, I headed off to Forks. I ran at human speed, but my mind kept flaring at all the bad things people did to me. I suddenly noticed quickness and found that I was going faster than any human ever could go.

It was like I belonged going at this speed. My mind became sharper. I had found out how to go faster. Dodging trees was very easy now that I had been running for hours. Stopping, I concentrated on a form of a bat.

I wanted to use my newfound powers. My body shrank as I painfully felt my bones replace themselves.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed and landed on all fours. My mind turned my bat picture into a wolf. My hands and feet turned into paws and my head shaped itself into a wolf. If it could, my heart would be panicking.

I grew a long tail as I slowly and painfully turned into a wolf. When my transformation was complete, I looked at myself. I was bigger than the average wolf. If I'm not careful, I'd be mistaken for a werewolf rather than a vampire.

**OOO**

I had been running as a wolf for weeks. During the daytime, I managed to always find a place to hide in. I wasn't able to figure out how to turn into a bat but I could turn into a wolf and back to myself anytime I wanted. I found out what makes me a wolf.

I had to feel cunning and strength to turn into a wolf. I only knew one thing to turn into a bat; I had to feel determined to become a bat. But I had no clue what the other thing was. I found out the determined thing the hard way when I accidentally grew bat wings while hunting a stray fox.

As a wolf, I came to a sign that said "Welcome to Forks". Finally, my traveling was over. Forgetting that I was in wolf form, I walked in the town, lucky it was night and everyone was asleep. Or so I thought.

Suddenly, something leaped out of nowhere and tackled me to the ground. The air rushed from my lungs, not that I needed it. I looked up to see what was pinning me and saw a familiar bronze haired boy. He snarled at me.

"How dare you cross the boundary, Mutt!" He hissed. I let out a growl and he returned it.

My bones began their painful transformation back to myself, cape and all. He gasped as I finally finished transforming. I hissed, letting him see my fangs.

"No!" He gasped. "Y-You're not real!" He kept backing up. I just stood there, feeling very sick right now. I think that blood was finally catching up with me.

H stopped backing up and watched as I bent down and threw up all the animal blood I had drank through my journey. I need human blood.

I heard him gasp ad the rare daylight sun came up. I fell to my hands and knees, being too weak to do anything. I screamed and yelled as the sun burnt me. I don't reall remember the rest for I suddenly blacked out.


End file.
